


Weirdly Supernatural

by Ollie_Bonnefoy_22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer is a Deadpool scenario, M/M, Romance, Too lazy to type out every character, Trying to make a likable character, Very close to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22/pseuds/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22
Summary: Have you ever been in those dreams where you're in your favorite show or movie or video game and basically a lot of weird stuff happens? Yeah...that's sort of my predicament right now, though it's not a dream. It's real. If this is a joke, I'm not laugh (I'm looking at you Gabe...)





	Weirdly Supernatural

_'Just one day'_ , I thought, stumbling through a dense forest, with trees as far as the eyes could see, _'One day where my life didn't take a turn for the worse...On the bright side, no broken arms or ankles...yet.'_

 

I remembered clearly what happened before I got into this forest. I was at home, playing a farming simulator on my laptop. For some weird reason, I fell asleep,in the middle of the afternoon, but it wasn't unusual. I usually do take a nap in the afternoon sometimes, when school becomes a bit too much for me to get a handle on, but the most weird part is how I got for my bed at my home to a dense forest in the middle of no where, and to be honest, I still felt a bit drowsy.

 

I thanked whoever was listening when I saw the trees open up to a backroad. Maybe I can flag someone down and ask me where I am, and hopefully get directions. I couldn't be too far from home...couldn't I? I walked quickly to the side of the road, looking left and right to see if there were any cars coming. Not a single car in my sight from left and right. Groaning, I sat on a nearby rock, waiting for someone to come by. Thankfully, I didn't change or take off my shoes, so I was dressed. It felt like hours before a car came roaring from my left. Quickly, I jumped up from the rock and quickly jogged to the side of the road, waving my arm to stop the incoming car, which upon closer inspection was a Black Impala.

 

"Wait! Wait!" I ran near the road, heading near the road, causing the car to stop into a screeching halt. The doors on both sides popped open and the two people who I would never expect came out. Dean and Sam Winchester, who were supposed to be fictional hunters, were staring right at me in the flesh. Oh, please tell me this is some sort of weird dream that I'm having. The duo hunters looked at me warily, both tense and ready to pounce and I could faintly see Dean going for a knife in his pocket and I gulped, shifting my gaze between both Sam and Dean, raising my hands so they could see I had no weapons.

 

”What d’ya want?” Dean’s terse voice disrupted the tense silence, his voice setting me on edge. Okay, so this could go either two ways. One, I make a complete idiot outta myself and possibly get killed in the process or two, I could explain who I actually am and ask them to tell me where I am. Before I could get a in a word, another familiar figure greeted my eyes. Great, just what I need, why don’t we send good Ol’ Luci here as well. Wait, No Ray, we do  _not_ jinx ourselves, bad things can only happen in this point.

 

”Dean? Is something the matter?” Castiel’s rough voice greeted my ear drums and I gulped.

 

”Uh, Hi...” Thank God I found my voice! Or is it Chuck...? Eh, not important, “Uh, I kinda got stranded out here from my bedroom, and I have no idea where I am...Do any of you guys mind to tell me what state I’m in?” The trio looked at me, tension in their facial muscles giving me the creeps. Dean took a step forward, pulled out a flask, and threw water, making me flinch in surprise. I quickly went to rub my eyes.

 

”Dude! What the frick?!” I exclaimed, almost glaring at him, “Ok, ya did your ‘Holy Water’ trick, now can you explain where I am?” The brothers looked surprised while Castiel looked at me almost in a confused manner.

 

“How do you know about the Holy Water?” Sam asked, making me roll my eyes.

 

”Well, I’m no Big Supernatural fan, but I do know you can use Holy Water to detect if someone was a demon or not. Gotta say, it’s a big step up from exorcism. I mean, God, have you seen that movie. It’s really fricked up!” I rubbed my neck at the phantom pain it brought, “Alright, so if you could be so kind and tell me where I am, that would be swell, thanks!”

 

The brothers looked at each other at the name of ‘Supernatural’, before Castiel replied, “We’re near Seattle, Washington.” I paused for moment, before looking at him.

 

”Seattle?” Right as I said that, I got a major headache and started to stumble, but not before Sam caught me before I hit the ground.

 

”Woah! You Ok?” He asked, looking slightly panicked, Dean looking as though he was ready to pounce before Sam managed to catch me. I looked at him, my vision fuzzy.

 

”I...don’t think so...I...I...” And that’s when my brain decided to fall asleep for the night, my breathing slowing as the brothers tried to wake me up but to no avail.


End file.
